Strange Creature
Location The Fountain of Youth ; Use : Assigns you with a mission known as the Alien Quest. Unlike normal quest, it does not matter which of your dinoz completes each action, you can use any and all of them. Note that you can do this quest while performing other quests as well. After getting each star, be sure to have one of your dinoz talk to the Strange Creature to activate the next stage of the quest. ; Reward * Gold Napodino * Sidereal Feather Conversation First Conversation ..... me ... lost ..... without power .. stars .... never .... be able to go .... home .... help me? # No way #: Indeed, it is better to avoid getting problems with this kind of people! # Uh ... Yes? #: . . . . . merci . . . . beaucoup . . . Bzzziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Ah! Finally! My simultaneous translator is fixed! By luck, I took some spare strawberry batteries! Thanks, my friend, for your help so kindly offered.... ## You're welcome... ##: But it's all credit for you! As I just tried to tell you, I have a little technicological problem. My (SiAvUaEs) is completely broken, and I can't go back to my home, on (PuOsEniLa)! ### Indeed, too bad! ###: So, I need your help to recover some crystals of (TcEtCiNo)... Let me think... in your language, it should look like shining stars, plus an appetizing appearance! #### Stars? ####: Yes, right! If you bring me seven stars. I will be able to finish my journey, and maybe reward you with a (CiLoJuAeDa) from my planet! ##### And how do I find these stars? #####: It's relatively easy. Youl have to resolve some spectacular divinations, written in the Eclectik Tourist Guide. Each time I read a passage, you have to clean the way! Ah! ###### "Ah"? ######: Hmmmm, ..., well! I'm going to take the Tourist Guide. Wait here, I'm coming back in a moment.... First star To get to this step, finish the first conversation. The Guide says: "A megawolf awaits you in the capital!" #'And?' #: And? That's all! You have to do the job alone now. Sorry to be so eclectic! Next, go to and stand in Dinotown and press "Fight" to kill the Megawolf. You will receive the First Magic Star. NOTE: A common bug occurs if you are in the middle of the Wolf Hunting quest. You will fight a normal wolf, but be credited with defeating the Megawolf anyway. Second star Ah! I see that you're progressing with your quest! Let see what the Tourist Guide says next.... # Listen #: I read in the Guide: "The enthusiastic greasy man would appreciate a transported cloud" ... does that mean something to you? ## ... ##: Your language is a bit strange ... I don't understand it! Go to the Ashpouk Ruins. Once there, equip a Cloud Burger and talk to the Merguez Seller. You will receive the Second Magic Star. Third star Ah! I see that you're progressing with your quest! Let see what the Tourist Guide says next.... # Listen #: Tourist Guide, page 879 indent B: "When you get stuck up to the neck, nothing worth a nice cake". It's clear, isn't it? ## ... ##: Your language is a bit strange ... I don't understand it! Go to the Sticky Swamp. Wait until a day the swamp is flooded and you cannot move (Thursday or Saturday) and then have your Dino eat a Meat Pie. You will receive the Third Magic Star. Fourth star Ah! I see that you're progressing with your quest! Let see what the Tourist Guide says next.... # Listen #: The guide says: "The shaddy hole call will serve you" ... Do you have any ideas?? ## ... ##: Your language is a bit strange ... I don't understand it! Take a Dino with a Lucky Shovel to Tunnel under the Branch. Dig here. You will receive the Fourth Magic Star. Fifth star Ah! I see that you're progressing with your quest! Let see what the Tourist Guide says next.... # Listen #: The next one is written in small text. It says: "The old bones like to watch a ... capsicum" , yup ... that's all it says ... I think ## ... ##: Your language is a bit strange ... I don't understand it! Go to the Twilight Cemetary. Equip a Small Pepper, then talk to Skully. You will receive the Fifth Magic Star. Sixth star Ah! I see that you're progressing with your quest! Let see what the Tourist Guide says next.... # Listen #: Appendix B of the Tourist Guide: "Visit the godman at noon at Pek-1". Mmmmmmm.... ## ... ##: Your language is a bit strange ... I don't understand it! Go to Mr Bao Bob's House. Between 5:00am and 7:00am server time, talk to Mr_Bao_Bob. Server time can be seen beneath the "Game Help" button on any Dinoz page. You should now received the Sixth Magic Star. Seventh star Ah! I see that you're progressing with your quest! Let see what the Tourist Guide says next.... '' # '''Listen' #: The last missing star! The Guide says: "At the country of Saru, you will return from the dead without firework". Sounds dangerous! ## ... ##: Your language is a bit strange ... I don't understand it! Go to the Wild Jungle. Die in battle. Resurrect your Dinoz without using an Angel Potion. (yes you must take the XP loss). You will receive the Seventh Magic Star. After Collecting All Stars .... Yeaaaahh!!! Thanks a lot! I'll finally be able to return to (PuOsEniLa)! I have to hurry though, as the stars are aligning in the Rochechouart. # .... #: Can you give me the stars. I'll give you a (CiLoJuAeDa) in exchange, plus a trinket I found in Dinoland! ## Hand over the 7 stars ##: The Stange Creature ran into some kind of a small house, then a lightning struck and the house disappeared. All that remains are burned traces on the ground and column of smoke rising up into the sky ... He left you one "Gold Napodino" and a strange epic item.... (receive 1 Gold Napodino and Sidereal Feather) Category:NPCs Category:Quests